


Whipped

by yavannauk



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-10
Updated: 2002-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yavannauk/pseuds/yavannauk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark, Lex, whipped cream lust...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whipped

Clark loved whipped cream. He preferred the real stuff, not the poor substitute that came out of a spray can, but all in all he wasn't that fussy. However, just lately he was sure some higher power had discovered his weakness and was conspiring to use it against him. There was simply no other explanation for it. Ever since Clark had realised that he especially loved whipped cream a la Lex it seemed as if that particular delicacy was being served up on a regular basis. 

A dot of cream on the end of his nose, or a smudge along his upper lip... tempting, utterly delicious and strictly off the menu as far as Clark was concerned. It really wasn't fair. For some reason Lex appeared to have developed a love of hot drinks that were served up with a swirl of whipped cream on top. He drank them in the Beanery and now in the newly reopened Talon... And watching him drink them was hell on Clark. 

He would watch as the cream inevitably became smeared on Lex's skin and then study the results of that accident even more intently. Once he noticed what had happened, Lex's tongue would delicately steal out to lick the cream away... usually unsuccessfully. Somehow he always seemed to miss a bit, until Clark had to tactfully point it out to his friend. Then he'd be treated to a quick, grateful grin and more flashes of that tongue. Afterwards Lex sometimes turned to him and enquired archly, "Gone now?" 

Truthfully, all Clark ever really wanted to do was to grab Lex and lick the stray traces off his face with his own tongue... repeatedly. And the worst of it was that Clark was slowly but surely losing the battle with his self-control. One day soon he knew he was simply going to take hold of Lex, right there in the middle of the Talon, or wherever they happened to be, and lick that gorgeous mouth until long after every last trace of cream was gone. 

The lapse, when it eventually came, as Clark had known it must, was both more and less public than it might have been. It was late on a Friday evening and the Talon had been closed for almost an hour. Since then Clark had been sitting watching Lex go over the books of the fledgling business venture while the waitresses finished tidying up. Lex had offered to drive him home afterwards and Clark never passed up an opportunity to ride in one of those beautiful, expensive cars. 

Before everything was tidied away Lex had asked for one last cappucino to go and it was sitting on the table beside him as he finished up with the accounts - which Clark gathered were looking pretty healthy. When they finally got up to leave Lex took the cup with him, sipping from it as they made their way out to where he'd parked the car. He took another sip as he pressed the remote to disarm the alarm and operate the central locking system. 

Clark was just behind him, and as Lex glanced over his shoulder to say something to him Clark noticed there was now a tantalising smudge of frothed cream decorating Lex's top lip. Apparently Lex was aware of it too and he licked at the cream, missing at least half of it. 

"Lex!" Clark complained indulgently. 

"What?" Lex looked at him in question. 

"You still have cream on your lip." Before he could think better of it Clark added, "Hold still." 

Lex froze with his back to the car as Clark leaned in close and flicked his thumb across Lex's mouth, wiping the rest of the cream away. 

"Clark..." Lex remained very still as he looked first at Clark's face and then down at his hand. 

Following Lex's eyes, Clark glanced at his hand as well. He flushed as he realised what he'd just done. He almost wiped the evidence away on his thigh, but remembered at the last minute that he wasn't wearing his worn and faded jeans. He had a decent pair of trousers on - he'd gone for the Clark Kent version of dressed up tonight - and didn't want to mess them up. 

Looking back at Lex he saw the expression on his face, and at that moment Clark almost stopped breathing. He was so intent... so focused on Clark and what he might do next. The ice blue eyes were anything but cold now and the blatant heat in Lex's gaze made Clark shiver in anticipation. Not that this look was a new one, Lex had challenged him with it a few times. Only this time the intensity was turned up a notch or three and Lex wasn't backing down the way he usually did, not letting him off the hook for an instant. And Clark was glad. 

It answered a few questions for him, most importantly whether Lex was serious about the flirtation between them. Clark wasn't so naive that he hadn't recognised Lex's behaviour for what it was. He'd also been aware all along that he'd been responding to it, even if it had always stopped short of action... but not this time. 

Carefully Clark raised his hand to his mouth and licked the smear of cream off his thumb. The small sound Lex made as he did it settled any questions he might have had left. After a quick glance around to check the street was empty Clark crowded in a little closer, his body just in contact with Lex's. He leaned down and, without hesitation, ran his tongue lightly over Lex's top lip, no matter that the cream was already gone. He just wanted to do it, really wanted to... 

It seemed Lex was just as eager for him to do it. At the touch he melted bonelessly against the side of the car; it appeared to be the only thing holding him up as his knees threatened to buckle. And, whether he was aware of it or not, Lex moaned softly all the while that Clark was tasting him. 

Regardless of their perception of the time that passed, it was over in a moment and Clark stepped back. 

"All gone," he said, knowing that he was grinning like a fool and not caring in the least. Lex was breathing hard and Clark didn't think he'd ever seen that delicious flush that was colouring his cheeks before. 

"Do you have to be home soon?" Lex finally managed to ask. 

"It's Friday, I have to be in by one," he replied, knowing what Lex was really asking and feeling his heart speed up in response. 

"Shall we drive?" Lex's voice was low and rough and Clark shivered at the unmistakable note of promise in it. Lex straightened up, invading Clark's space for just a second, until he could feel the heat of his friend's body. "Here, take my coffee." Lex smiled as he handed Clark the cup and then walked round to the driver's side, all confidence and easy grace. 

Clark couldn't take his eyes off him, but eventually he nodded and got into the passenger seat of the car. He felt the leather mould to him, soft and welcoming as he waited for Lex to get in and drive them... wherever. He glanced across at Lex's profile when he slid behind the wheel, focusing in on the mouth that he'd been obsessing about for weeks. This was all new to him, but Clark knew he wanted it. 

"Lex?" Clark wasn't entirely sure what he was asking. 

He turned to Clark and smiled slightly as he started the car. "I was wondering how long it would take." Lex's tone managed to be surprisingly normal, as if this were just a casual conversation. 

"I'm sorry?" Clark frowned. 

"Before you did that," Lex elaborated, the smile becoming more smug. "You've been watching me like a hawk whenever I drank coffee or chocolate, or anything with cream on. I wasn't sure how long you could hold out." 

"You planned this?" Clark was incredulous, but also more than a little flattered. "You mean you wanted me to... lick you?" 

Lex laughed, glad that Clark didn't seem upset by the revelation. "I hoped you would. I'm also hoping that you don't intend to stop at my mouth..." 

His voice was low and dark and sexy, and if he hadn't pulled out onto the street at that moment Clark would have simply grabbed him and not stopped licking until he'd tasted every inch of Lex's pale skin. It still sounded like a good plan and Clark promised himself he'd do just that... very soon. 

"Why don't you finish up that coffee for me," Lex suggested. "It'll be cold by the time we get home." And his tone implied they'd have more important things than cold coffee to worry about once they got there. 

Clark took the top off the cup and knocked back the cooling remains of the cappucino. After a brief moment of guilt Clark tossed the empty cup into the footwell. He was sure Lex had someone to take care of his precious cars. He turned to look at Lex, drawn to the sleek profile once more. 

A knowing smirk curved Lex's lips as he glanced across to meet Clark's gaze. "You know, you should be more careful," he said, amusement colouring his voice. "You got cream on your mouth." 

Without thinking, Clark let his tongue slip out, searching out the traces of cream. "How did I do?" he asked a moment later. 

The next thing he knew, Lex was yanking on the steering wheel as he pulled the car over onto the verge. They were somewhere on the road that led out of town in the direction of the Luthor mansion. Lex abruptly switched off the engine and the lights before he turned to face Clark fully. Slowly he leaned across to where Clark was sitting, hands coming up to frame his face and hold it still. 

"Here, let me..." Lex whispered, soft and low. 

And that was the last thing Clark heard for a long time... other than his own panting breath and the steady pounding of his heart. Those filled his ears as Lex leaned in closer still and proceeded to bathe Clark's lips with long, slow licks. The wet strokes of his tongue continued even when no trace of the whipped cream remained, only the sweet taste of Clark himself. 

It wasn't really a surprise that neither Lex nor Clark minded in the least.


End file.
